The Vacation
by Throughout TheStorm
Summary: Demi x Selena The Lovato family vacation started out to be nice and pleasant, but it all turned around when their sons started acting up. -Comedy/Humor
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! It's been a couple years hasn't it? I know! I'm sorry. I graduated and moved out and then had no laptop to publish on. Sucks this website isn't an app. ALTHOUGH, I DO HAVE WATTPAD NOW! I update on there quite a bit. You should check it out if you want to keep up with my stories! I am now going to try to keep updating on here, but like I said, I don't have access to it unless I have a laptop, which I don't. BUT DONT WORRY ILL TRY! Anyways, enjoy this story!**

"Baby, did you pack your toothbrush?" I heard my wife shout at me from the bathroom. She was stressing a lot, but when is she not? Demi always is.

I just laughed and shook my head, this is the third time she asked me. I grabbed the list of things we need to do next to me and then walked over and grabbed her arm. "Again, yes my love." I whispered and then leaned over pecking her on the lips. "Look, I already marked it off. We just need to gather our essentials and then pick up the boys from school so they can get their things together."

"I'm sorry, Selena. I'm just worried." The brown haired girl sighed and then rubbed her eyes. I frowned and then wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Hey, babe, look at me." I said softly. "It's going to be okay. We're going to have a great time." I smiled and placed my hand on her cheek. "When do the Lovato's ever not got things? I know you. You always prove everyone wrong. So don't worry. You're a badass, always have been always will be. It's in your blood." I smirked.

Demi laughed and then ran her fingers in my hair, tugging it slightly. "I love you." She smirked back and kissed me before grabbing the list and then groaning, pulling away. "Do you have Marcys dog food?" She whined marching out, almost completely acting like none of that ever happened. Well, I tried.

After gathering all our things and putting them at the bottom of the stairs, I grabbed the keys and my wallet, heading out to get our boys from school. It was their last day and then the summer began. We were headed to the lake for the summer. Demi and I would always go when we were in our teens to our twenties. Then we had kids and stopped for awhile. It use to be a tradition to go with our friends. I feel like Demi is stressing out because of one certain person will be with, her old best friend, Gwen. They always were competitive, yet still best friends. It was weird. Then again we also have the kids this time. Which puts more stress on her.

I hated seeing her so upset and aggravated, it wasn't as bad when we were younger, but then we got married and started a family. I could tell she felt like she had to be doing everything right and trying to be a good mother and wife. I tell her all the time to relax and she just can't. It's been getting worse. So this vacation might be good for us, for her.

I pulled up at the elementary school first to pick up our youngest. I parked and got out, walking up to the office and smiling at the lady at the front desk. "Hi, how are you? Can I check out Jacob Lovato please?" I asked and shortly after, a teacher walked in with my baby boy. I smiled and leaned down picking him up, grabbing his turtle backpack from her. "Thank you." I said and waved before taking him to the car. "Hi, my love. How was school?" I asked kissing his forehead.

Jacob was so cute. He looked just like me. I had him four years ago and I remember it like it was yesterday. Demi was crying because she was so happy, she was squeezing my hand more than I was squeezing hers and I was the one in labor. Jacob was premature. So he still can't adapt as well as the other kids, but that's what makes him special. I just loved my baby boy.

I placed him in his car seat and then buckled him up before getting in. "Baby did you eat?" I asked leaning over and grabbing his lunchbox to look in it. I was always concerned for him. No matter what it is. And it's weird because I wasn't this attached to my other children when they were younger. Not that I didn't love them any less though. I love all my kids. I looked in his lunchbox and saw he ate his goldfish, but not his sandwich nor did he drink his apple juice. I sighed and then looked back at him. "Jakey, drink this for momma, okay?" I smiled and punched the straw in the juice box, handing it to him. Jacob smiled and laughed before taking it and started sipping. I laughed and then rubbed his little knee before heading to the middle school. He was always such a good kid.

Next, my middle child Kyle. He was in the 6th grade, and 12 years old. Demi had this one. Kyle was always hyper, a jokester, and loud, but he was a decent kid. He wasn't troubling too much. He did has behavioral problems sometimes though. We'd get a call from the school every now and then, but he want too bad. I loved him just as much. When I went inside to check him out, the lady at the front desk looked up at me and raised her eyebrow. "Mrs Lovato?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am." I crossed my arms and she handed me a piece of paper. I looked at it and then sighed. "He's In detention? On the last day of school?" I shook my head and then put the paper down. "Alright, can we please just get him out? My wife's waiting on me, we have plans."

"Mrs Lovato, your son pulled his pants down and went to the bathroom in a plant today." She said placing her glasses on the desk.

I gasped and blinked for a bit before placing my hands on my hips. "Call him up here."

A couple minutes later I watched my blonde son walk in the office with a smug smile on his face. I walked over to his and grabbed his arm, but not too harsh, leaning down to his level. "Kyle Lovato. Did you piss in a plant today?" I asked.

He chuckled and then saw how serious I was, quickly frowning and shaking his head. "'No!" He fought back.

"Yeah, uh huh. Get in the car." I said pushing him lightly and then walking to the car. That boy is something else, but he reminded me so much of Demi when she was younger. A rebel. He was definitely his mom's son.

And at last, my 17 year old. Asher. Now before you think Demi and I are old as shit, were not. Demi is 33 and I'm 34. Asher was adopted. We got him first as well. He found out he was adopted we he was 12. It took a while for him to accept it, but he never gave us problems about it. He is a really good kid. Good grades, good heart. I love him. Asher is a great help around the house too. Always taking care of his brothers. I pulled up to the high school and saw him standing outside waiting for me. He got in the passages seat and put his backpack on the floor. "Hey," He said, pushing his hair out of his eyes and fixing his camo hat.

"Hey babe, how was school?" I asked heading home. Asher shrugged and got on his phone.

When I parked in the driveway I grabbed Asher's arm before he could get out and then looked at all of the boys. "Okay listen up, moms stressed right now so don't tick her off, okay? Let's give her a break so we can have a good vacation. Sound good? Just follow orders and be nice." I said and then looked to Kyle who was ripping up his backpack. I quickly batted his hand and then gave him a glare. "Kyle are you listening? You're already in enough trouble."

Kyle frowned and started to sniffle and I sighed. "What did he do this time?" Asher asked getting out and unbuckling Jacob.

"Thanks love." I said and then got out, picking up Kyle. "He pissed in a plant today at school." I said with disappointment. Asher laughed and Kyle sniffled some more and looked away from me. He may be 12, but he's a small kid, and has a lot of emotions. So we have be aware with him. I grabbed Jacobs backpack and Kyles and then we headed inside.

"Oh honey, I'm glad you're home. Can you pack everything inside the car while I get Jacobs stuff gathered?" Demi said immediately to Asher. He just nodded and I sat down Kyle, taking Jacob from Asher.

Demi then quickly looked to Kyle and then me and sighed. "What'd he do today?" She groaned and I frowned.

"Hey, let's talk about it later, okay?" I said giving her a kiss and then running my fingers in Kyles hair. "Go get everything you want to bring, don't worry about clothes mom got that earlier." I told him.

He looked at me and then Demi before hugging her. Demi rubbed his back and kissed his head, then watched him run upstairs. She then looked at me and took Jacob. "Selena, What'd he do? Just tell me now." She said holding Jacob close to her.

I walked over to the kitchen and started making some ice water. "He went to the bathroom in a plant." I said for the third time today.

Demi just looked at me and then to Jacob and cleared her throat. "Let's go get your stuff Jakey. Want you bop bop?" She smiled referring to his stuffed monkey.

I took a sip of water and let out a long breath, pulling my hair up into a pony tail. "This will be a long day." I place my head in my hands and then looked up hearing Asher.

"Hey, momma?" I looked up and then set the water aside.

"Yes baby?" I asked walking over.

"Marcy, just peed on moms favorite shoes." He said trying to hold back a laugh.

My eyes widened and I quickly ran over and picked them up. "Shit, shit, shit." I cursed and then looked to him. "Okay, take these down to the basement and put them in the washer quickly," I said and then looked around. "Where the hell is that dog?"


	2. Chapter 2

We finally got on the road after everyone finally got all there stuff in the car. It took longer because Kyle kept wanting to bring too much stuff. He finally settled with his power ranger action figures and his Gameboy. We were 30 minutes into the drive and we had to just stick it out for another hour. Demi was driving, she said it'll make her relax then have to deal with the boys in the back.

I grabbed Demi's hand that was free and then kissed it, smiling at her. She grinned and then looked back at the road. I think she calmed down knowing it was just driving and at the moment Kyle was playing his gameboy, Asher was listening to music and texting, and Jacob was sleeping.

The quiet was nice. Knowing we'll be out on the lake with plenty of things for the boys to do is nicer. Demi will for sure relax and maybe we'll even get some time to ourselves. That sounds even better considering we haven't had that in so long. With Jacob and Kyler in school and our jobs it's been tough. Asher usually goes out with friends, but still. Not enough.

I then remembered we never grabbed snacks for the lake and bite my lip, rubbing Demi's hand, hoping she's relaxed a little.

"Um, hey baby?" I whispered.

Demi glanced at me and smiled. "Yes?"

I cleared my throat a little and reached over, playing with her hair a little. "We need to stop for snacks and lunch meat." I said nervously.

Demi quickly dropped her smile and then looked at me again.

I watched her and then looked back at the boys then her. "Hey, I have an idea." I smirked.

Once Demi got to a Market, I unbuckled and looked at Asher who was ready to get out, but then stopped him. "Ash, actually can you watch the boys so we can just be in and out?"

Asher frowned, but then nodded and I smiled. "Thank you, my love. Did you want anything?" I asked.

"Just a monster and some Spicy Jalapeño chips?"

I laughed and nodded before getting out. Demi followed and I winked at her, grabbing her hand. We made it in and I pulled her to the bathroom, locking the door. "You need to relax a little, don't you think?" I stated more than asked. Demi quickly smiled and bit her lip, pulling me close and attaching her lips to mine.

Demi and I stayed in there for a while, having our ways with each other, feeling young again. She laughed here and there and I knew she was loosening up. I smiled knowing I could do that and then kissed her neck one last time. "I love you." She whispered and cupped my cheek. I pressed my lips against hers and said it back before locking my fingers with hers and walking out. That was probably not the best idea because there was a line of girls eyeing us and turning their noses up. I blushed and Demi laughed.

We got the started to get some groceries and then heard a little screech down the isle. I looked over quickly and Kyle was running down it, laughing. I gasped and walked over grabbing his hand before he could knock down some cans. "Hey now mister." I said pulling him away. "What are you doing?" I asked walking him over to Demi.

She raised her eyebrow and then picked him. "Kyle, baby, why are you not in the car?" She said sweetly. I looked at surprised that she's so calm now and smiled. It warmed my heart seeing her happy again. This trip could go right after all.

"I had to pee." He said and then leaned down. Trying to get in the buggy. Demi sat him in the cart and then we looked over to see Asher walking down the isle with Jacob.

"Sorry moms." He said a little upset. "Kyle had to go to the bathroom. I thought I was just going take them and go back to the car, but he started running around looking for you guys."

I smiled and took Jacob from him before rubbing his arm. "It's okay. Why don't you take Kyle and you two go get some things you want to drink over vacation and snacks?" I said setting Jacob in the little seat in the buggy.

Asher nodded and then got Kyle out of the buggy, setting him back down on the ground. "Come on man." He said and they walked away.

"Please watch him like a hawk!" Demi shouted to him. Asher held up a thumbs up and they walked away. I wrapped my arms around her and then kissed her jaw before pushing the buggy to the lunchmeat.

After we gathered everything and paid for it we all went back to the car and put everything in the trunk. It started to get full and we had to place some things beneath Jacobs seat. I sighed and looked to Demi, noticing Kyle getting uncomfortable and Asher looking a little crowded. Demi looked at them all and then shrugged started up the car and heading on the road again. "I'm sorry boys, it'll get better once we're there. You guys can go swimming and do whatever you want. You'll have fun I promise. Plus they'll be kids your age, does that sound fun Kyle?" I asked.

Kyle huffed and yanked on his seatbelt. Demi opened her mouth to say something when she noticed, but Asher quickly chimed in. "Hey dude, don't do that." He said pushing his brother a little. Kyle looked at him and then smirked, pushing him back. I smiled and Demi started to also, and it was all fine again.

An hour later and we were finally here. We pulled into our little camping sight and saw a car already here. Demi sucked in a breath and parked, looking over at Gwen and her husband. I rubbed Demi's arm and then got out. Asher got out, and helped Kyle, which Kyle instantly ran over to the water. "Hey! Kyle! Babe, no, come back here!" I said and Asher started to go after him, but I stoped him. "No, no, it's okay. It's fine." I sighed letting him go.

Demi got Jacob out and then shut the doors, looking at Kyle for a second, then to all our friends. We walked over and smiled greeting them. "Hey! Long time no see!" Demi said to Gwen.

Gwen smiled and hugged her and then shook my hand. "Hi guys! Been awhile. Demi you remember Don, right?" She asked referring to her husband.

Demi nodded and then shook his hand. "A little, how are you?" She asked and then placed her hand on my back, still holding Jacob with her other. "This is Selena, my wife." She introduced me to him. I already knew Gwen, but Don I think I met once and that's it. I smiled at him and shook his hand.

Demi grinned and then pointed to Asher. "Oh, this is my oldest Asher, and my youngest Jacob." She said. I smiled loving to hear that.

Gwen smiled and nodded to Asher. She then looked around like she was looking for someone. "Kelly!" She called out. I shared a glance with Demi before seeing a blonde girl walking out of the cabin, about Asher's age.

Asher looked up at her and then sucked in a breath, and tucked his hands in his pockets. I raised an eyebrow, watching Kelly smile and cross her arms. "This is Kelly, my oldest." Gwen said. "She's 16."

Demi looked between them two and then at me. I chuckled and then watched a young boy walk out behind the blonde girl. He was wearing glasses and holding a stick he must have picked up from the woods. I smiled at him and Gwen spoke again. "And this is Chase." She said. "Hey, didn't you guys have another?" She asked after a period of silence.

Demi looked at me again and then we both looked over at the water, watching Kyle throw rocks at fish and screaming, "Swim fish! Better watch out!" With an evil laugh.

I sighed and looked to Demi, shaking my head.


	3. Chapter 3

After I set up dinner with Gwen, she finished getting out all the things to make hotdogs and we walked out to see Demi setting up chairs around the campfire. I smiled and walked over to her and watched Don through some wood into the pit. I then looked over at her and rubbed her back, "Are the boys ready to eat? Where's Kyle?" I asked.

Demi sighed and then looked over at Asher. He was setting up the tent for him to sleep in and I looked over at the two cabins. Don and Gwen had one, and we had one. "I don't know, want to help me find him?" She asked. I nodded and we both walked towards the water.

Demi and I both walked out on the doc and looked around. I didn't see him right away, but eventually Demi finally tapped my arm and I looked over to see Kyle teaching Gwen's son, Chase, how to break sticks and throw them in the lake. I laughed and Demi tucked her hand in my back pocket, "He's something else, but he's cute." She said.

I leaned into her and laughed some more. "He's just like you. A rebel." I said and watched Chase try to break a stick. Chase was really.. too nice? I'm not sure how I would put it. He was classy. He wasn't as hyper and excited to get messy. It doesn't surprise me coming from Gwen though.

Gwen was nice, I know we make it seem like she isn't, but she is. She's just different from our family and Demi gets nervous sometimes. Her and Demi grew up together. They were always different, but somehow were still close.

Demi slowly let go of me and then walked over to Kyle and Chase. "You guys hungry?" She asked. Kyle shook his head and tossed another stick. "It's hotdogs." She grinned and leaned over brushing some dirt off his face.

Kyle quickly smiled and looked to Chase. "Hotdogs!" He cheered and they both ran to the fire.

I laughed and Demi smiled watching them. Demi then wrapped her arms around me and kissed my forehead. I sighed and rested my head on her shoulder. That moment didn't last long though, cause we both jumped hearing a big truck come into our sight. Demi raised an eyebrow and then walked over crossing her arms. A girl stepped out of the truck and Demi spoke up instantly. "Excuse me, who are you?" She asked.

The girl smirked and then we heard another voice, a brown haired girl came out front the other side and laughed. "My fiancé." She said.

Demi looked shocked and the girl walked over throwing her arm around Demi's shoulder. And that's when I recognized how it was. "Miley?" Demi said shocked.

Miley laughed and Demi starred at her for a moment before laughing as well. And I? I stood there. I stood there upset, aggravated, and worried. I did not like this girl. She used to flirt with Demi a lot when we were younger. She was so disrespectful towards me too. I watched them laugh and Miley introduce her so called fiancé, who I learned was Ashley, to Demi.

I finally tore my eyes away and went over to the fire watching Kyle jab at it with a stick. I sighed and took it away from him, "Baby, there's a stick right here made to cook hotdogs on. Let me show you." I said and took a hotdog sticking it on the stick. I then looked up to see Asher already doing his. "See babe, look at your brother." I lifted the hotdog over the campfire and then gave it to him slowly.

"I got it momma!" He said and smiled.

"Okay there, but don't put it too close or it'll burn." I chuckled.

I then looked at Chase who was sitting there watching Kyle which his father, Don, did it for him. I shook my head and then watched Kelly glance at Asher a couple times with a smirk on her face. I rolled my eyes and then walked over to Jacob, picking him up and kissing his head. "Hey my baby boy, are you hungry?" I asked. I brought him inside our cabin and grabbed a plate, cutting up a hotdog and then feeding him some.

I sat him down in the chair and let him eat before going over and unpacking some stuff. I then heard Demi come in and looked over at her. She tilted her head and me and then walked over, sitting on the bed and grabbing my hand. "Babe." She whispered pulling me close. "Years later and you're still upset with her? We're married."

"That doesn't mean she's any less different." I said reaching over and grabbing some clothes to continue to unpack.

"She has a fiancé." Demi said taking the clothes from me and setting them down.

"She also had a boyfriend, but still tried. She's disrespectful and I don't want her here around our kids doing that shit." I said sternly.

Demi quickly pulled me down next to her and then looked at me seriously. "If she try's any shit I'll call it. Okay? You're right, that's disrespectful, especially with our boys. It's years later though my love." She said leaning over and kissing my neck.

I sighed and pushed her away lightly. "Okay."

Demi smiled wrapped her arm around my waist, pulling me close to her more. "Everything will be okay babe. Remember you saying that to me earlier?" I rolled my eyes and smiled a little.

Later on it was dark and everyone was sitting around the campfire. We were all just catching up with our lives and once our voices died down Miley got up and smirked. "Okay. So now time for some fun. First night right?" She said then walked over to her truck.

I sighed and then looked to Demi who just smiled slightly at me. "Who invited her again?" I asked.

"Babe. She comes here every year. This is our high school hang out. I'm sure we'll be seeing a couple people stop in." She whispered.

I just looked away and down at Jacob playing with his monkey on his towel between me and Demi's legs. "Is that your bop bop?" I smiled at him. He laughed and looked up at me. I rub his head and then looked over at Miley coming back.

"Ready for some fun?" She asked and pulled up a case of beer. Handing one to everyone. Her fiancé cheered and Don clapped. I raised an eyebrow and watched her hand one to Asher.

I quickly stood up and shook my head. "The fuck are you doing handing my son a beer like that without my permission."

Asher looked at me shocked and held up his hands and Miley looked at me confused. "Dude, chill, what is he 18?"

I felt my arm get grabbed by Demi and she put her hand on my chest. "Hey, Babe, It's okay calm down." She whispered.

"He's 17." I snapped and then looked at Demi. "Demi, I swear to god if you tell me to calm down again after she just handed my son a fuckin beer without our permission."

Demi looked at me a little taken back that I snapped at her. I felt bad, but that was just too far. I looked around at everyone staring at me and then back at Asher. He set the beer down next to him and nodded towards me. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. "Babe it's fine, you can take it. I'm just a little upset she didn't ask my permission." I told him and then picked up Jacob.

"Hey, no." Demi said and tucked some hair behind my ear. "Don't go inside. I understand, I get why you're upset. Just let me take care of it." She whispered and then looked to Miley. "I'm sorry Miley, just next time ask us for permission. It'd be a little more respectful."

Miley laughed and then looked at me then Demi and shrugged. "Okay then." She said and then tossed Demi one before setting down the case. "If anyone else wants one just grab and drink." She smirked and popped her cap open taking a drink.

Demi looked at her beer and then looked at me. We both sat back down and Demi leaned in to talk to me quietly. "Let's go into the cabin real quick." I raised my eyebrow and then sighed nodding. I got up and she followed me. Demi shut the door behind me and took Jacob from my arms. "Hey my love, you tired?" She asked and walked over laying him on the bed. I watched her and grabbed him blanket, tucking him in with his bop bop.

Demi smiled and then turned towards me, walking over to a bag and pulling out a wine bottle. I lifted my eyebrows and took it from her, reading it. It was one of my favorite wines, 19 Crimes. I smirked and then looked at her. "Babe.."

"Selena, come on now. Let's drink some wine, sit along the fire and have a good time. We both know there's going to be some shitty moments, but come on, let's have some good ones too." She whispered and took the bottle from me, pulling me close so I'm pressed up against her. I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Plus you just told our son it's okay drink, so why shouldn't we?" She laughed.

I laughed too and then rubbed my forehead. "God. This will be an interesting night." I said and then pulled away. "Okay, pour some wine."

"Mm, not yet. I deserve a little something. I proved to you that I could handle Miley." She smirked.

"Oh yeah, you did huh?" I smirked back and slowly pushed her up against the wall. I then gave her a quick peck on the lips and pulled away again. "Not in front of Jacob." I winked and she groaned.


End file.
